


I Love You, I Hate You (EDITING)

by Nameless_Jinx



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. Stone
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Jinx/pseuds/Nameless_Jinx
Summary: Aika has borderline personality disorder and is revived into a whole new world. She is met with Senku and his new Kingdom of Science. Of course her life is difficult, it's not like there are antidepressants and therapists anymore. Will she be able to make it past her personality disorder and will she ever confess her feelings? Or will it take over her and eventually kill her? Leaving her to never confess her love.**WARNING** There will be talk about self harm and suicide in this story. I will set trigger warnings as needed. I'm basing bpd off of my own experience, others may experience it differently but that doesn't mean I protrayed it incorrectly. I portrayed it as I myself experience it.I don't own Dr. Stone or any of it's characters, I only own Aika.
Relationships: Senku/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Awakening

It's been 3700 years since humanity was turned to stone. Senku has been at the village for a few weeks now, creating new things to help aid in their rebuilding of society. Even though they won't let him into the actual village, he hasn't given up.  
"A-Aika?!" He said, looking at the meditating statue.  
"Who's Aika? Someone you know?" Kohaku asked as she stares at the statue, "And… what is she doing?" Senku pulls out the last of his revival fluid he managed to keep just in case he found his high school friend.  
"She's meditating. I figured she'd be doing something like this." Senku chuckled. He hesitates before pouring the liquid onto her head. It slowly pours down her face, making it appear as though she was crying.  
"Well, is she going to wake up?" Chrome asked impatiently. Senku sighed, feeling slightly annoyed.  
"It takes time. Just give it a second." The stone started to crack revealing two closed eyes. The group watches in awe as the woman beneath the stone is revealed.  
"Wow! She's really pretty!" Ginro said. The rest of the stone disappears, revealing Aika's whole body. She slowly opens her eyes after a few seconds. They are still as blue as Senku could remember.  
"Hey, welcome to 5738 A.D. You've been trapped in stone for 3700 years." Senku said, a serious look on his face. Aika relaxes her body and looks around. A breeze flows by, her black hair flowing behind her. She shivers then realizes she is totally naked.  
"Eep!" She covers her body with her arms.  
"Dammit Senku, we should've brought her clothes." Kohaku said. Senku just shrugs and helps Aika up. She covers her chest with one of her arms as the other reaches down to cover her private area.  
"Y-yeah, clothes would have been nice, Senku." Aika said with an annoyed tone. They walked back to the village, Aika behind the group with Kohaku keeping an eye on the boys to make sure they don't sneak a peek. As they enter the clearing that leads into the village, Chrome runs to his hut and brings out a dress and shoes made by the village seamstress.  
"Thanks," Aika said as she takes the clothes cautiously with one of her hands. Kohaku makes everyone turn around while Aika puts on the clothes behind a tree. She walks out and does a little spin for everyone.  
"Well? How do I look?" She asked, feeling slightly self-conscious. Ginro was the first to speak up.  
"You look even prettier than before!" He drools a bit as he looks Aika up and down. Kohaku smacks him and crosses her arms. Aika smiles, liking the attention she is getting. It has been 3700 years since she got a compliment and she is a bit of an attention white at times. Senku gives Ginro a look before walking up to Aika.  
"Now that you're awake, you can help us rebuild society!" He smiles at her deviously.  
'She will be of great use to us.' He thought. Aika blushes as she thinks about what he could possibly mean by ‘rebuilding society.’ If it means what she thinks it means, she’d rather have Senku be the one to help her rather than anyone else. Ever since she first met Senku, she's had a huge crush on him. The poor girl never wanted to tell him because he was always so caught up in his science work. She figured he'd just shoot her down.  
"Senku… where's Taiju and Yuzuriha?" She asked as she realized they were not with hm.  
"Oh.. yeah about that." Senku goes on to explain the whole situation with Tsukasa and how Taiju and Yuzuriha are spies. He tells her all about him waking up and everything else that has happened.  
"You what?!" As soon as Senku reached the part where he died and was revived, Aika freaked out. She almost had an anxiety attack from hearing his story.  
"Yep! He killed me but I was brought back by the power of the stone! It’s Dr, Stone!" Senku says so nonchalantly.  
"How can you be so calm about this? You. Were. Dead!" Aika says, her voice raising up one octave to add emphasis to the word "dead." Senku just shrugs and puts his finger in his ear.  
"I'm alive now though." He says, ignoring the fact that Aika almost had a horrible anxiety attack. After a few moments of silence, and Aika catching her breath, Senku introduces her to everyone.  
"Aika this is Chrome, Kohaku, Ginro, and Kinro. You'll meet Suika later, I really think you'll like her a lot." Senku said. He knows his friend well enough to know she loves kids, especially ones as cute as Suika. After the introductions were done, Aika's stomach growls. She covers her stomach with her arms and laughs nervously.  
"I guess I'm a bit hungry after being stuck in stone for all of those years." Chrome runs into his hut and comes back out with a small basket of various foods.  
"It's not much, but maybe it will be enough to fill you up until later." He smiles, feeling kinda bad that they don't have more for her. Aika happily takes the basket and starts eating.  
"And who is this pretty little lady?" A voice asks.  
"Gen this is Aika, Aika this is Gen." Senku said, motioning with his hand. Aika’s eyes widen as she puts down the basket stands and shakes Gen's hand.  
"It's so nice to finally meet you! I've seen you on TV and I've always found what you do extremely fascinating!" Aika said, excitement in her eyes. Senku just rolls his eyes. Right, she really likes the psychology of illusion… and Gen.  
"Oh my! A fan!" Gen happily shakes Aika's hand, a sly smile on his face. Senku gets in between the two, pushing them apart.  
“That’s enough introductions for now.” He pulls Aika to the side. She blushes as Senku takes her hand and pulls her out of earshot of Gen.  
“Aika, he is with Tsukasa,” Senku starts, Aika’s eyes widen, “but we might have him on our side if we can create weapons of science. Just be careful around him for the time being. I’d hate for him to try anything or worse, bring you to Tsukasa.” Aika nods, she had no idea that Gen was with Tsukasa. This changes everything for her.  
“Are you two done with your little talk? I’m getting hungry and could really go for some more ramen.” Gen said as he walks over to the pair. Aika tenses up, Gen notices this quickly.  
“What did you tell her?” Gen asked, looking over to Senku.  
“Everything,” Senku said, picking at his ear. Aika looks at him surprised. Did he really just tell him that?  
“Did you tell her that Tsukasa doesn't know that you are alive? And that I'm only picking the winning side?” Gen said casually. He looks at Aika and smirks.  
“As long as Senku continues to develop science, I will stay loyal to the Kingdom of Science.” Aika crosses her arms, starting to feel uncomfortable around him.  
‘He has an odd aura about him.’ Aika thought, ‘Should I really trust him?’ The three part ways after a moment of silence. Senku walks into his lab while Gen follows Aika who sits near the fire. He takes a seat next to her and gets comfortable.  
“So, Aika, how long have you known Senku?” Aika moves over a bit, with how close he is it's very uncomfortable.  
“I’ve known him since the beginning of high school and-”  
“And you like him, don’t you?” Gen cut her off, a smirk still on his face. Aika blushes and looks at the lab, making sure Senku isn’t in earshot. She nods and looks at the ground.  
“Yeah, I do, but knowing him he’ll just reject me.” Aika sighs and holds her head in her hands. Gen lightly puts a hand on her shoulder.  
“You know, I could tell almost right away that you suffer from depression.” Gen said as he lightly rubs Aika’s back.  
“H-how could you tell?” She looks up with tears in her eyes. Gen frowns, stops and then looks at Aika.  
“Your eyes,” Gen said, pointing to his own, “the way you walk and talk. It’s so obvious you’re depressed, and I know antidepressants are no longer of this world but I do believe you’ll be able to get passed it.” Aika giggles then starts laughing like some insane maniac. Gen looks at her like she's insane or something.  
“You really think,” she laughs, “I’ll be able to get over my depression? Gen, I was abused. My ex boyfriend emotionally and mentally abused me. And to top it all off, I have borderline personality disorder. I’m not getting better any time soon.” Senku walks out from his lab in time to hear the last few bits of Aika and Gen’s conversation.  
“Aika, it's been 3700 years, don't let the past control you.” Senku said, "Just… get over it." Aika stands up quickly as she wipes her eyes.  
"What the hell, Senku!?” She rubs her face, “You didn't have to be such a dick about it!” Senku shrugs like he didn't say anything wrong.  
“It's the truth though, you should be over it by now.” He said. Tears fall down Aika’s face as she listens to his words.  
“Fuck you, Senku." Aika said as she walks away. He just stood there, unsure if he should follow her or not.  
"Smooth," Gen said, following Aika. He eventually caught up to her near the beaach and sat down on the soft sand.  
"Don't listen to him, having psychological issues is tough and it doesn't make you any less of a person."  
"No, he's right, I should be better now. It's been over 3000 years." Aika said as she plays with some sand.  
The day slowly grew into night. The sky turned from blue to shades of pink, purple, and orange.  
Looking up into the sky, Gen said, “It’s starting to get dark."  
"Yeah.. it is." She said while walking over to the hut, Gen following behind her. As she climbs the ladder she hears Gen and Senku arguing about something. She ignores them and goes to bed.  
“Hi, Aika,” Chrome said, “Going to bed now?" Aika nods as she lays down. She's exhausted from everything that happened. Chrome blows out the candle and leaves the hut to let her sleep.


	2. I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aika awakes from a horrible sleep and something inside of her changes. She tries to hold back her emotions but she can't. Odd feelings towards Gen start to grow.  
****TRIGGER WARNING**** Active self-harm is in this chapter!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING**** Active self-harm is in this chapter!!!!!
> 
> Whoop! Next chapter is up. I will be updating sporadically whenever I finish and edit each chapter. Don't expect them to be up in a timely manner.

The next day, Aika hangs out on the porch of the hut. Her depression has only gotten worse, so she decided to exclude herself from the group. The night before she got little to no sleep. Her first night awake after so many years has caused more issues than she can handle. Kohaku climbs up the ladder to check on her.  
“Hey, Aika?” She said, “You okay?” Aika looks up, lost in thought.  
“Hm?” She turns to face Kohaku. She smiles and sits down next to her. They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments before Kohaku spoke up.  
"So you love him, don't you Aika?" She asked.  
"I.. I.. uh don't know what you're talking about!" She giggled nervously.  
"Are you sure about that? Because I’ve seen the way you look at him and I can tell you right now, I recognize that look. Chrome has a similar face he makes when he talks about Ruri." Kohaku said smiling.  
“Chrome likes someone?” Aika asked.  
“Yep, my older sister Ruri. Hopefully you’ll be able to meet her some day. She’s a wonderful woman.” She looks at the sky and smiles, remembering old memories, “Sadly she’s very ill and has been for such a long time. Senku is working on a cure for her, but even then we don’t know if it’s going to work.” Aika looks at Kohaku, feeling bad for her. If her older sister ever got sick like that, she’d want to do anything to help her too. Remembering her older sister made her want to cry. She's definitely encapsulated in stone.  
"Nevermind that sad stuff," Kohaku said, breaking the silence, "Tell me who it is. Is it Senku? Please tell me it's Senku. You two would be adorable together!" Aika blush and hides her face in her hands.  
"You should tell him." Kohaku said smiling. Aika looks at her like she's crazy.  
"I can't tell him that! What if he rejects me? I already have enough on my plate. I don't need to feel rejection too!" She said, her eyes following Senku.  
"Well, it's up to you what you do." Kohaku climbs down the ladder. Aika sighs and plays with her hair nervously. Should she tell him? What if he doesn't reject her? Then what? Do they start dating? Chrome climbs up the ladder and sits next to Aika.  
"Hey, you okay? You look deep in thought and it doesn't look like you're having good ones." Aika bites her lip and looks up at Chrome.  
"Well… I'm kinda.. sorta.. in love with Senku." She says the last part quickly. Chrome's eyes widen and his lips make an "o" shape.  
"I see…"  
"And Kohaku said I should tell him. I mean I want to but what if he rejects me?" Aika said, tears running down her cheeks. Chrome thinks for a moment before speaking up.  
"I say do it. Why not, you know? So what if he rejects you, there's plenty more men around." Aika sighs and shakes her head.  
"But none of them are like Senku." She said as she wipes away her tears.  
"Well, it's your choice Aika. Better do it sooner rather than later though." Chrome climbs down the ladder and walks over to Senku. They seem to be talking about their next step to creating the antibiotic. His words echo in Aika's head. They bounce off the walls of her mind. Maybe she should tell him…  
A young girl approaches her, a watermelon rind on her head.  
"Hi I'm Suika!" She said with a smile.  
"Well hello there, Suika!" Aika said excitedly. She climbs down the ladder to greet the girl.  
"You must be Aika, Senku's friend. You're really pretty!" Suika said. Aika smiles, compliments from kids are the best. Ever since she was young, Aika always loved to compliment people. She always said how she wanted to make the whole world happy by giving compliments to everyone. She hasn't reached her goal yet, though.  
"Ah! So I see you've met Suika." Senku said as he walks over to the two. Aika crosses her arms and glares at him. She's still pretty mad at him for how he treated her yesterday.  
"Yes, we have. Don't you have work to do? Like making a cure for Ruri?" She said angrily.  
"You know about Ruri?" Senku asked.  
"Yes, she's Kohaku's older sister. I was told a little bit about her before. Now get back to work!" Aika almost yells. Senku picks at his ear before walking away like nothing happened.  
"Are you mad at him?" She asked. Aika sighs and looks at the girl.  
"No, I'm not. He just pisses me off sometimes." She said. After a few moments of silence, Suika speaks up.  
"Do you like Senku?" Aika jumps a bit and looks at Suika.  
'I guess it can't be helped.' Aika thought.  
"Yes I do actually. Please don't tell him though. It's… complicated." She said with a small smile.  
"Okay!" Suika said as she skipped away. Gen walks over and sits next to Aika. She looks down and sits next to him.  
"So, about your personality disorder. Tell more." He said. Aika sighs and plays with some dirt. It's been hard for her, really hard.  
"Well, to start, I feel like a monster. That's not to say everyone with BPD is a monster, just me. I used to threaten suicide if someone were to leave me and I suffer with self-harm. I haven't done it in thousands of years, but it's an addiction. I still feel the need to do it. I also struggle with black and white thinking and I get angry easily. One moment you are on a golden pedestal and the next moment I hate you. It's a horrible circle." Gen wraps his arm around her and holds her close.  
"Hey, first of all, you're not a monster. You're you. Second of all, as you said, it's an addiction. You can't control it, just like an alcoholic can't control their drinking. It's okay that you struggle with that stuff, don't let it get you down." He said, "Aika, you're a beautiful young woman, so what if you have a personality disorder, you're just a human." Aika closes her eyes and smiles.  
"Gen… thank you." She said, "You're one of the first people to tell me all of that. And you're right, I am only a human, but that doesn't change what I did to all of my friends and family." She said as Gen comforts her.  
"It's okay, Aika. You'll be okay." He rubs her back softly. Something inside of Aika starts to grow. What is this feeling? Oh no.  
"Gen… I need some time alone. I'll be okay though." She pushes away from Gen and stands up.  
"Aika… please be safe." He said as he stood up. Aika walks away from him and climbs up the ladder into the hut. She grabs onto an arrow, one she stole when no one was looking, and breaks the arrow head off. All of the emotions from the day start to overwhelm her. It's too much for her to take.  
"But I am a monster…" She said to herself, "I'm a horrible person that deserves to be hurt." After a few seconds of debating, she finally does it. She makes the first cut. It isn't that deep but the blood still beads to the surface. Relief floods over her like a waterfall and she slides to the ground. The pain creates a nice feeling of euphoria, but it only lasts so long. She hates that she has to do this, it's one of the unhealthiest ways to cope, but she's addicted.  
"Aika?" A familiar voice comes from the door. She quickly wraps her arm with a bit of cloth she found and stands up, dusting off her dress.  
"Aika, I'm coming in. Are you decent?" The voice calls out again.  
"Yes! Come in!" She said. Senku opens the door slowly and steps inside.  
"Usually when you're alone like this, bad things happen. What did you do this time?" He asked. Aika links her hands behind her back to hide the cloth on her arm. Senku saw it before she could hide it.  
"Aika! It's been 3700 years and you're still doing this?" He catches himself before he can say more. Sure it's been thousands of years but that doesn't mean an addiction will just go away on its own.  
"Aika… I'm sorry about before." He said, "I didn't realize how much he hurt you and… I know what you're going through is life long." Aika sighs and walks over to him. She so badly wants to pull him into a hug. It's been so long since the last time they hugged.  
"Senku, it's okay. I accept your apology." The hate she felt towards him dissipates almost immediately. She hates how she constantly splits on people. The black and white thinking destroys her sometimes.  
"Senku I…" Aika is cut off as Senku turns to leave.  
"Hm?"  
"Nevermind." She was so close, so close to confessing, but the timing didn't feel right. It never feels right, even when she was trapped in stone for those long years it didn't feel right. Aika doubts she can ever tell him. She fears rejection and she knows he will say something snarky about the whole thing. Senku leaves the hut and goes back to finishing whatever he was doing. Aika waits for a little bit before following him.  
"So… what exactly are you making anyway?" She asked.  
"An antibiotic!" Senku said with a little too much excitement in his voice. Aika looks at him like he's crazy.  
"No way,"  
"Yes way!" Chrome said. Aika deadpans and stares at the two like they are crazy.  
"Okay!" She raises her arms above her head and walks away, "Good luck with that!" Aika has no idea how to make an antibiotic, but she knows Senku will be able to make it pretty easily. She sits by the fire and starts to sing to herself. Singing has always helped her with stress and is a fun way for her to pass time. Gen quietly walks over to her and sits beside her.  
"You have a really pretty voice," He said. Aika jumps, she didn't hear or see him coming.  
"Uh.. thanks." She said awkwardly.  
"You should do it more." He said with a sincere smile. Aika smiles back and looks at the ground.  
"Maybe…"


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aika decides to confess to Senku. She's had these feelings for so many years, now seemed like the best time to. Sulfuric acid has been acquired! Chrome and Aika become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this as I write the chapters, only one a day though. Enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave a comment!

Since the day is still young, Aika decides to take a bath. It has been thousands of years since she had one.  
"Hey, Kohaku. Where can I take a bath?" She asked. Kohaku leads her to a nearby river.  
"You can bathe here, it's pretty secluded and no one should bother you. Have fun!" She walks away, leaving Aika to strip down and slowly walk into the cool water. It's colder than she expected but due to it being warm out, she didn't mind. She sings as she cleans herself, including her hair. The dye in her hair starts to fade as she washes it with soap. It turns to a deep black brown. Hopefully it won't scare the others when her hair finally returns to its usual color. She finishes her bath and dries in the sun.  
"Hey, so we need to find this sulfuric acid stuff? What exactly is that?" Chrome asked as they walk along the river. Aika quickly covers herself with her dress.  
"Well it's-" Senku stops when he sees Aika by the river.  
"Shit, sorry, I didn't realize you were here!" Senku said. His eyes lingered before he looked away. Chrome shields his eyes quickly.  
"I-it's okay. Um, can you two turn around for a second?" She asked. They turn around quickly so Aika can quickly slide into her dress. It's a bit uncomfortable since she's still wet.  
"Okay, I'm decent now. Where are you two off to anyway?" Aika asked as she walks over to the two, the fabric wetting a bit.  
"We are getting sulfuric acid!" Senku said as he lifts up the gas masks. His eyes drop to her chest when he notices the fabric is wet.  
"You're what?! That is way too dangerous! I can't let you go!" She said, not noticing his gaze. Senku shakes his head pushes past her with Chrome right behind.  
"We'll be fine, it's just a matter of collecting some of the liquid, it should be easy." He said, slowly getting further and further away from her. Aika doesn't follow, she knows he won't listen to reason and he probably desperately needs it if he's willing to risk his life to get it. She walks back to the hut. Ginro sprints by with a gas mask in hand.  
"Where is he going?" She asked no one.  
"To help the other two with their mission." Kaseki said. Aika watched as he ran off.  
"Well I hope he stays safe. I'm Aika, by the way, it's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Kaseki, it's nice to meet you too. I'm guessing you're an outsider as I haven't seen you around before." He said.  
"Yeah, I guess I am." She leans against a tree and closes her eyes, thinking back to old memories. After some time passes, the three return with bottles full of sulfuric acid.  
"You're back! And you're all alive!" Aika said as she approaches them.  
"Well, Chrome almost died but Ginro here saved him." Senku said.  
"What?! Chrome, are you okay?" She asked. Chrome rubs the back of his neck and nods.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I did see my life flash before my eyes, though." Chrome said. Aika hugs him, feeling so many different emotions. She doesn't know what she'd do if she lost her new friend.  
Kohaku walks up to Aika and pulls her aside.  
"You know, now is probably a good time to talk to you know who." She said.  
"What? No!" Aika said as she pulls away from her. Kohaku grabs her and pushes her towards Senku.  
"C'mon Aika! I'm rooting for you!" Kohaku said as she held her in place. Aika shakes her head and tries to fight back. Kohaku is much stronger than her. Both Senku and Chrome stare at her curiously.  
"Uh.. Aika? What's up?" Senku asked confused. The poor girl struggles to run away but she couldn't get farther than a few inches.  
"Just tell him already!" Kohaku said.  
"I.. um.." Aika hesitates before taking in a deep breath, "Senku.. I.." Senku looks at Aika, oblivious. Chrome perks up a bit. Is she going to say what he thinks she is?  
"Senku," She continues, "I have been in love with you for so many years. Sorry, I couldn't wait to tell you. I've waited way too long." Senku looks at her with a blank face.  
"Aika I…" This was probably the worst time to confess one's love considering their situation. The group all watch as Senku thinks of his next few words.  
"That's illogical considering what is happening right now. Living in the stone world, feelings for someone would only complicate everything." Kohaku sighs and groans.  
"Really Senku? You had to be that blunt with her?" Aika can feel her eyes start to well up with tears. Kohaku let's her go as she quickly runs into the forest.  
"Good job Senku, now you've upset her." Chrome says as he turns to run after her.  
"You really messed up big time." Kohaku said, crossing her arms. Aika stops in a clearing and sits in the middle of it. She cries into her hands, her depression worsening again. Chrome calls her name a few times before finding her in the clearing.  
"Aika…" he sits beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders.  
"Hey, it'll be okay." He says in a calm and quiet voice.  
"How do you know?" Aika asked, her voice cracking, "You've probably never experienced heartbreak ever." Chrome sighs and looks at the ground then back up at Aika.  
"I have actually. Ruri…" his voice fades a bit, "I'm in love with a woman I can't have." Aika looks up at Chrome.  
"Oh, Chrome… I didn't know..." She said. After a few moments of silence, Aika speaks up.  
"I beat up someone once." She said.  
"What?" Chrome looks up at her.  
"Yep, beat this little boy to the ground when I was 9, he was being mean to my friend." Aika said with a smile, "Poor kid didn't see it coming. He actually screamed like a little girl because I jumped out of a bush to ambush him." She can tell it isn't helping much, but Chrome seems to be feeling a bit better. Aika stands and helps Chrome up. They both walk back to the hut, laughing with their arms linked.  
"You're crazy, Aika. You're a gorilla just like Kohaku!" Chrome said. Aika laughs, harder then she laughed in a long time. Did he really just call her a gorilla? They climb the ladder and sit in the hut, laughing about life and how horrible it can be. Senku walks over to the hut to see what all the commotion was about. He looks at Aika and Chrome laughing at some inside joke. Something inside of him grasps at his heart as he watches the two playfully poke each other. He decides to ignore them. If he does they will just go away… right?


	4. I'm Not Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aika says something to Senku that she regrets. Gen is getting very close to Aika, even though it's not like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! Sorry it's a shorter one but the next chapter will make up for that!  


The next day, Aika wakes up early and steps around Chrome to get outside, making sure to not wake him up. It had been a rough few days, waking up 3700 years later, and having Senku reject her love confession. Sure the day before ended in a fun way, her and Chrome became closer. But that didn't change how she felt. It hurt her so bad, so bad that she doesn't know how to react. She gets lost in thought as she walks along the forest line. Senku approaches her, his hands behind his back. Aika blinks a few times, coming back from her daydream. She crosses her arms and bites the inside of her mouth. Now is the worst time he could be talking to her. He was way too blunt with her. Couldn't he have at least let her down easy?  
"Hey, Aika… about yesterday." Senku said, "I was too blunt with you, sometimes I forget how sensitive you can be. So… I'm sorry." He said with a frown. Aika looks at him and sighs. This is one of the worst apologies she's gotten in a long time.  
"Senku…" She starts and hesitates before saying, "I don't forgive you. I fucking hate you! Just leave me alone..." Aika feels a huge amount of anger towards him but she stops and thinks for a moment before doing a 180.  
"Senku, I'm-"  
"Don't bother, I know it's a part of your disorder." Senku cuts her off. Before she can say anything he walks into his laboratory, disappearing into his work. Aika bites her lip, feeling horrible for how she acted towards him.  
"If I say I'm sorry will you accept my apology?" She yells out but gets no answer from him. A few tears fall down her face as she realizes she messed up big time. Sure they've had their arguments in the past, usually because she took something the wrong way. But this was different. This was the first time she's ever said she hates him, and now it's too late to take it back. She falls down onto her knees and cries into her hands.  
"Why do I do this all the time? Why can't I control my emotions like other people?" Aika stands up and walks into the forest. She wants to be alone. After what seems like forever, she stops at the nearby river. Gen notices her and silently hides in between the trees.  
"I'm just as broken as I was before. Will I ever learn?" She starts to sing to herself again. A sad song she used to love when she was younger. Gen watches quietly. He's only known her for a little while, but he's slowly understanding what she's going through. Maybe he can help her somehow. He's only an illusionist, but there has to be some way to get past that hard shell she has built up. There has to be a way. He smiles as he listens to her sing.  
"Gen, I know you're there." Aika said. Gen walks out from his hiding spot.  
"So what are you doing out here?" He asked as he approaches her.  
"Well…" she starts but she stops herself. After some time Gen speaks up.  
"Aika," he said, taking a step closer to her, closing the already small gap between them.  
"You can talk to me you know." Aika bites her lip and looks away. She doesn't want to push him away if she tells him what she did. But something inside of her says to just do it.  
"I told Senku I hate him." She starts, "But I didn't mean to say it! He just pissed me off! I-" Gen raises his hand to silence her.  
"I get it, I'm starting to understand you more. I may not know much about your disorder but I can tell you right now, you're a really loving girl and you must feel emotions very deeply." He said as he put her hair up into a ponytail.  
"You're just misunderstood, like most people. You need someone who can break through that shell of yours." He grabs onto her face so she's looking up at him.  
"You'll be okay, Aika. Trust me." He closes the gap by pulling her into a tight hug. It wasn't really like him to be like this with someone he isn't even allied with, but something about this girl made him want to help her.  
"Thank you, Gen. You're one of the first people to really try and get me. I really appreciate it." She said. Back when everyone wasn't in stone, she lost a lot of friends due to her disorder. So many fights, so many arguments. She ruined so many friendships and relationships. Having someone understand her is such a new thing for her. Maybe he will save her from herself.  
"Gen…" She said.  
"Hm?"  
"Can I tell you more about my life?" Gen let's her go and sits down, patting the ground beside him.  
"Tell me everything you want to." He said. Aika sits next to him and looks into the river.  
"Well… it all started when I was adopted..."


	5. Aika's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aika tells Gen about some parts of her past.  
****TRIGGER WARNING**** Active self harm, talk about suicide, parental abuse, parental death mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! Thank you for over 100 hits!! I never thought this would be that popular!!  
****TRIGGER WARNING**** Active self harm, talk about suicide, parental abuse, parental death mention

"I never had a childhood, I was so depressed and my adoptive mother was abusive. My adoptive father wanted another child, but not a Japanese one. No he wanted a girl from somewhere else." Aika said. She pulls her knees to her chest. Gen listens intently, curious about her life.  
"One day she just broke… I was only 6 when this happened."

****Flashback****

"You fucking bitch! How dare you speak back to me! You're not even my real child anyway! That dumb motherfucker you call a father wanted another child and decided to adopt you from who knows where! You're a disgrace to this family!"  
"Mom, all I said was I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Young Aika yelps as her mother slaps her, hard. The hardest she's ever been slapped before. It left a bright red hand mark on her little cheek.  
"You only speak when I tell you to!" Her mother slaps her again, "Speak now! I want to hear an apology!" Aika whimpers and looks at the ground.  
"I'm… I'm sorry mommy." Aika said. She crosses her arms in front of her face, ready for another slap. It doesn't come. Her mother kneels beside her and strokes her hair.  
"You know I only do this because I love you." Aika nods, she knows her mother loves her. This is just how she shows it. It's real familial love, right?  
"Now, go get ready for school." Aika runs into her room and closes the door. She leans against it and slides to the ground. After a few long minutes her mother knocks on the door.  
"Sweetie? Can I talk to you for a second?" Aika opens the door and looks up at her mother.  
"You know you're the reason why daddy died." She has tears in her eyes.  
"You're the reason why daddy shot himself." Aika backs away slowly, not wanting to get hurt again.  
"You're the reason why mommy has to work extra hours at the hospital. You're the reason why none of the family talks to us anymore. You're the reason why my life is so fucked up!" She grabs Aika by the throat and shakes her vigorously. Aika's sister, who is only a few years older than Aika, comes running in.  
"Mommy! Stop it mommy! You're going to kill her! Please mommy stop!"

****Flashback End****

Aika puts her head in between her knees and starts to hyperventilate. Gen rubs her back.  
"Aika.. I.."  
"You don't have to say anything. I'm alive and that's all that matters." She stands up and looks at her reflection in the water.  
"It's all my fault, my dad killed himself when I was 5, if I was better he'd still be here," Aika said.  
"How is it your fault? You broke your back trying to please her and your father," Gen said, "She's the one at fault here, it sounds like she is the reason."  
"How do you know? You weren't even there." She said as she plays with a small stone. After a few silent minutes, she speaks up.  
"You know, because of my mom, I hate myself. I can never find myself even remotely attractive. I'm an ugly piece of shit." Aika said. She sits on her knees and throws the stone at her reflection. Gen sits next to her, thinking about what to say next.  
"Aika, look at me." He said. Aika looks up at him.  
"You went through hell, of course you'd feel that way. Your mother made you hate yourself because she hated herself." He stands and helps her to her feet, "You're beautiful, Aika, and I don't use that word often." Tears well up in Aika's eyes. The only other person who said that she was beautiful was her father. But he's gone, he's been gone for so long.  
My… my father would call me beautiful every day. He was so amazing. I'll never hear his voice again," She said, "I haven't heard it in… so many years." Gen pulls her in for a hug.  
"You're gonna be okay, Aika. I know it's hard now, but you'll be okay soon." Aika hugs him back tightly. Maybe he's right, maybe she will get through this. Right now, though, she doesn't believe him. She's been this way for the longest time and knows it's only a matter of time before it kills her. There is a small bit of hope though. Something inside of her keeps telling her to fight and that she'll get through this. It's only a matter of time now.  
"Can I tell you more? It feels good to finally get this stuff off my chest." Aika said.  
"Yeah, go ahead." Gen said.  
"Well, when I turned 12 is when things got worse."

****Flashback****

"What is this?" Aika's mother holds up a report card with mostly C's and D's.  
"Aika, answer me, what is this?"  
"M-my report card," she looks at the ground and fiddles with her fingers.  
"And why do these grades look so low?"  
"B-because I'm struggling a lot." Aika said. Her mother sighs and slams the card on the table.  
"You need to get your grades up missy or you're never going to get a good job like I do! You're sister has better grades than you! Why can't you he more like her?" Her mother's voice gets louder and louder. Aika shrinks back into the chair.  
"I'm sorry mom."  
"This is unacceptable. Go to your room. You are grounded until further notice!" Aika runs into her room and slams the door shut. She locks it behind her and walks over to her dresser.  
"I'm sorry I'm not perfect," she said as she opens the bottom drawer. Inside she digs through her clothes and finds her hidden blade. After a few moments of preparation, she finally makes the first cut, then the next and the next. On her arm is the word "perfect." She sits on the ground and closes her eyes as she feels relieved finally. The pain subsides and she cleans herself up, regretting what she did. If her mother saw these, she'd kill her for sure.  
"Aika, honey? I need to talk to you."  
"Yes mother, one second." She wraps her arm and puts on a jacket.  
"Honey? Why is the door locked? You know you can't lock this. You don't want me to remove your door again, do you?" Aika unlocks the door and opens it quickly.  
"I'm sorry mother, it must've slipped my mind." She forces a smile and holds her arms behind her back. Her mother walks in and sits on the bed.  
"Come, sit next to me." Aika complies and looks at the ground.  
"I'm getting you a tutor. I'd hate to see you struggle with getting a job."  
"Really mom? Thank you!"  
"On one condition. You will be grounded until you get straight A's."  
"But mom! That's not fair!" Aika half yelled. She quickly covers her mouth and looks away.  
"Life's not fair! And what did I tell you about speaking without permission? Apologize this instant!"  
"I'm sorry mom," Aika said with a very quiet voice. Her mother grabs Aika's jacket and rips it off of her.  
"It's way too hot to be wearing this… Aika! What happened to your arm?" Her mother looks at her arm and grabs it tightly, unwrapping the bandage.  
"Mom! What are you doing? That hurts!" Aika tries to pull away but the pain is too much. The pain gets worse as her mother tightens her grip.  
"How dare you write this on your arm, you'll never be perfect!" She throws Aika's arm and walks out. Aika cries as she rewraps her arm. The pain doesn't fade, it only gets worse.  
"I'm sorry… mother," she said, "I'll try harder next time."

****Flashback End****

Aika's face pales as panic sets in.  
"I'm sorry, it's just really hard for me to talk about that."  
"Don't apologize, it's okay." He looks ahead and frowns, "Your mother's such a bitch."  
"Yeah I know." Aika said as she rubs her arm. The pain from the memory is still there. It's haunted her for years.  
'You'll never be perfect,' runs around in her head.  
"I'll never be perfect." She said out loud, "I'll never be-" Gen cuts her off.  
"Yes you will, perfection isn't impossible you know. Some people say it doesn't exist but I believe it does. Everyone's perfect in their own way, even if they don't see it." He places a hand on her shoulder.  
"You may not see it now, but Aika, you're perfect. You're really perfect." Aika smiles and looks at her reflection. Maybe she is perfect.


	6. The Antibiotic and New Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku needs just one more ingredient, alcohol. They join the Grand Bout and finish the antibiotic. Gen and Aika become much closer and Senku isn't a fan. What is this new feeling she's having for Gen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh  
Sorry this is being posted a few days late! I was having some mental health issues which have been resolved (for now, BPD is a bitch). This chapter is slightly fast but I wanted to get past the making of the antibiotic fast so we can get to more of my storyline instead of the anime. Speaking of which, I'm following the dubbed anime. I am reading the manga too but most people aren't so I will only be going by the anime. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry this was so long, I forgot to tell y'all what I've been following so don't worry about spoilers unless you haven't watched all of the dubbed episodes. Enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment! One last thing! Thanks so much for the kudos!!!!

A few days pass and they are so close to finishing the antibiotic. They decide to join in the Grand Bout to get their last needed item, alcohol. Senku and Aika are still on bad terms, but they've slowly been talking more and more.  
"Senku, are you sure you want to join the Grand Bout? You're not very… fit to fight." Aika said as she walks with him to the entrance of the village. Kinro blocks Aika from entering.  
"Oh come on! I can't be there for the Grand Bout?"  
"Rules are rules," Kinro said. Aika crosses her arms and pouts.  
"Fine, be that way." She said as she plops down onto the ground, "I'll wait right here, then."  
"As long as you don't come into the village, I don't care where you are." Kinro said as he walks away. Aika sings to herself to pass the time. She closes her eyes and gets lost in her singing. Time passes and Gen walks by from inside the village.  
"Gen? You were in the village? I didn't even see you enter!" Aika said as she stood up.  
"You must've not noticed me while you were singing." He said as he walks past her. Aika stands up and follows him.  
"So how are things going?"  
"Really well, everyone left is on your side, so don't worry about that." He said.  
"I'm so relieved, I was worried we wouldn't be able to make it." They stop at the camp and sit by the fire. Senku and Kohaku come running back with barrels full of alcohol and vinegar.  
"Finally! Now we can make the antibiotic!" Senku said.  
"So, what happened exactly?" Aika asked.  
"Well, I got married and-"  
"You what?!" She said. Did he really get married?  
"You didn't let me finish, I got married then I divorced her." Senku said. Aika deadpans and sighs.  
"Of course you would." She said. Kaseki creates a new contraption and Gen ends up stuck with him. Aika decides to stay nearby, not wanting to leave Gen's side. Ever since their talk a few days prior, she's been extra clingy with him. Senku has noticed this, much to his dismay.  
"I wonder what he's making with that thing," Aika asked.  
"Let's find out, shall we?" Gen picks up the contraption and pours the liquid into two beakers.  
"Is it? Can it be?" He picks them up and runs in the direction of the hut.  
"Gen! Wait for me!" Aika said as she follows him. They get to the tent where Senku and Chrome are. Both of them are lying on the ground seemingly unconscious.  
"What happened here?" Gen asked as he and Aika walk inside.  
"Just a small explosion," Senku said. He then goes on to explain what happened.  
"Are you okay?" Aika said as she ran over to them.  
"Yeah, we're fine." Senku said. He then goes on to explain what the carbonated water is for, much to Gen's dismay.  
"I didn't quite catch all of that but I kind of get it?" Aika said in an inquisitive tone. Senku finished everything else he had to do. It took them such a long time to make the antibiotic and now they finally have it. Aika stands off to the side. She wasn't a big part of this whole adventure, so she feels like it's not her place to celebrate. Senku notices and walks over to her.  
"You can celebrate too, you know." He said. Aika smiles and shakes her head.  
"No, I'm good."  
"Alright," he said with a shrug. The group all enter the village to give Ruri the medicine except for Aika and Gen.  
"I guess we'll have to wait here then," Aika said as she and Gen stood at the bridge.  
"Well, let's go back to the lab, we can wait there for them." He said as he turns around and walks back. Aika follows next to him. When they enter the lab a bottle of cola sits on the table.  
"No way, he actually did it," Gen said as he slowly approaches the bottle.  
"What did he do?" Aika asked.  
"He made me a bottle of cola!" Gen cheers as he takes the bottle and downs it. Aika smiles, it's nice seeing him genuinely happy.  
"I haven't had a cola in over 3700 years! That was amazing!" He said as he smiles widely.  
"I'm glad you got your cola, but what should we do while we wait for the others?" Aika asked as she sits on the floor. Gen sits next to her.  
"Well, you can sing to me." Aika looks at him and shakes her head.  
"That's okay, I'm good."  
"Ah c'mon, why not?" He asked. Aika sighs and turns away.  
"Well! Because!" She thinks for a moment, "I just don't want to!"  
"I'll get you to sing for me someday!" Gen said with confidence in his voice.  
"No you won't!" Aika said as she pokes at him playfully. After some time of just back and forth chatter, Senku and the others walk into the lab, with a dead rat. He places the dead rat onto the table.  
"Why did you bring a dead rat in here?" Gen asked.  
"We might be eating it." Kohaku said.  
"I'm definitely not eating it." Aika said.  
"No, we aren't eating it, I'm doing an autopsy." Senku said. Aika watches curiously as Senku cuts into the rat.  
"Interesting," he said.  
"What?" Aika asked.  
"Well, it could be multiple things but let's hope it's not tuberculosis." He said. Everyone looks at him, worried. Suika comes running in. "Come quick! Something's wrong with Ruri!" They all run back into the village, leaving Aika and Gen behind.  
"I hope she's okay," Aika said as she looks into the village. Gen pats her head and takes her hand.  
"She'll be okay," He said as he squeezes her hand. After some time, everyone returns to the lab.  
"Good news! It's pneumonia!" Senku said.  
"How the hell is that good news?" Aika asked.  
"It means the antibiotic will work!" Senku said. Aika cheers and hugs Senku from the excitement. She quickly let him go and blushes a deep red.  
"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Aika said. Senku takes her hand and pulls her in for another hug.  
"It's alright, I kinda liked it." They stay like that for a few extra seconds. The world around Aika disappears. It's like they are the only two people in this world full of billions. She doesn't want this feeling to end. It's been over 3700 years since she last hugged Senku. This time is different though. This time she feels happy, happier than ever. He lets her go, much to her dismay.  
"We need to make more of the antibiotic for Ruri. Let's get to work!" Senku starts to mix the ingredients together to create more doses. Aika hasn't moved an inch, the warmth from Senku never leaving her. Gen walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Aika takes Gen's hand and walks out of the lab to get out of earshot of everyone.  
"Gen, it was amazing. When he hugged me, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I wish I could stay like that forever." She said as she stares at nothing, the warmth never leaving her. For a moment, just a moment, she felt happy. The happiest she's ever been. Maybe there is hope for her. She can feel this feeling again and again if she wanted to. It's just a matter of getting better.  
"Gen, I think I'm ready." She said, "I'm ready to get better." Gen smiles and pats her head.  
"I knew you'd feel that way eventually." Aika's eyes light up at his touch. What is this feeling she keeps having? Something new inside of her ever since Gen's been nice to her or when he validates her, she feels all happy and overly excited. It might be nothing, but Aika can't seem to shake it off. Senku walks out of the lab to speak to Aika but notices she's talking with Gen. They've been spending a lot of time together recently. It's been bothering Senku slightly. He shrugs it off as nothing and walks back into the lab. What if it isn't nothing? He quickly walks over to the two.  
"Hey, Aika, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Aika looks at Gen.  
"Alone," he said. Gen walks away, leaving the two alone.  
"What is so important and so secretive that Gen isn't allowed to hear?" Aika said with an annoyed tone in her voice.  
"Look, I don't like you talking to him and being all lovey dovey. He still is with Tsukasa. Sure I gave him his cola, but he can still turn on us." Senku said. Aika stood there, dumbfounded. Did he really just say lovey dovey?  
"First of all, I'm not being 'lovey dovey' with him," she uses air quotes, "second, he seems to be on our side so who cares. Why is it such a big deal if I get close to him? I like him as a friend." She said.  
"Whatever, just be careful, okay?" He said. Aika frowns and walks away.  
"Okay, whatever you say, Senku." She said but stops immediately, turning around to face Senku.  
"Are you jealous?" She asked. Senku looks at her, taken aback.  
"What? Why would I be jealous?" He said, his face getting slightly red.  
"Because you're making a big deal out of nothing. I like him, yes, but as a friend." Aika said.  
"Sure, whatever," he said as he walks past her.  
Aika sighs and hugs herself. It's like she can't say the right thing anymore. Gen walks over and smiles.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Aika shakes her head and covers her face.  
"No, I'm not." She said. Gen moves her hands away from her face.  
"What's going on?"  
"Senku was just being an ass about us getting closer. He's worried you're going to turn on us." Aika said.  
"I don't blame him, but to be honest, I don't think I will be going back to Tsukasa anytime soon." He said.  
"I'm glad," Aika said with a small smile. The sky darkens as night falls.  
"I guess for now it's goodbye." Aika said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Gen said. Aika smiles and hugs him.  
"See you tomorrow."


	7. Would It Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aika confesses why she's been so clingy with Gen. He doesn't like it and leaves her. She is hurt by him. Will she be able to handle all of these emotions or will it kill her? Will she want to get better? Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING**** Active suicide in this chapter.
> 
> Hello! I have a bunch of chapters written I just have to edit them so there shouldn't be another gap of time inbetween chapters. This one might be a bit fast but it sets up the next few chapters. Enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment!

The next day, Aika wakes up to an empty hut. She sighs and rubs her eyes, not wanting to get up yet. Another sleepless night. She spent most of the time thinking about Senku. It's killing her slowly knowing he is upset with her. She slowly gets up and climbs out of the hut. Gen approaches her with a smile.  
"Good morning, Aika!" He said.  
"Hi, Gen." She said. Gen's smile fades as he notices she isn't all butterflies and rainbows today.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I miss Taiju and Yuzuriha, I wish I could see them again." She said after a few moments of silence. Gen frowns, it's no surprise she misses them.  
"Well, I could take you to see them!" Gen jokes. Aika laughs and shakes her head.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!" She said sarcastically, a smile forming on her face. Senku overhears their conversation and comes running over.  
"You will not be taking her anywhere! Leave, now!" He said as he pulls Aika to his side. Gen shrugs and walks away.  
"What the hell, Senku. You're acting like my dad!" She yelled as she pulls away from him.  
"He said he was going to take you to see Taiju and Yuzuriha."  
"He was joking! What is with you? I've seen those looks you give me and Gen when we hang out. Enough is enough!" She said. Senku sighs and looks away.  
"I'm… sorry alright? I'm sorry! I just… don't like the idea of you two getting close." He said. Aika crosses her arms.  
"That's not good enough, let me be close to him! It's not like I like him like that or anything!" She said.  
"Just stay away from him until we know he's on our side for sure, okay?"  
"No, I won't!" She said as she starts to back away.  
"Aika… I know what you're doing. You can't run from your problems." Senku said as he starts to walk towards her.  
"You can't catch me!" She said as she turns around and runs into the woods. Kohaku walks up to Senku.  
"Where is she off to?" She asked.  
"I upset her too much. She always runs off when she's upset like this." He said.  
"Huh, want me to follow her?"  
"No, leave her for now. She needs time alone." Senku said. Aika stops to catch her breath. She leans against a tree and slides down to the ground.  
"Fuck what he thinks, Gen is nice to me. I really like him."  
"Oh, so you really like me?" A familiar voice said.  
"Gen!" Aika jumps up and hugs him but she quickly pulls away.  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't feel the same about you." He said with a smirk. Aika starts to laugh.  
"Hold on, you think I have a crush on you? Gen! That's not it at all!" She said.  
"Well I'm glad because that would confuse everyone since you like Senku and all." He said. They both sit against the tree.  
"Speaking of which, I saw you ran away from him, so I followed you out here. What happened?" He asked. Aika sighs and closes her eyes.  
"Senku is still suspicious of you and doesn't want us talking." She said, "But I like talking to you, you get me. Not a lot of people get me." Gen smiles and wraps his arm around her.  
"I like talking to you too." He said.  
"Gen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you're my favorite person." Aika said as she looks at the ground.  
"Oh, well, that's nice! Thank you!"  
"You don't get it." She said. Gen looks at her confused.  
"It's tough for me to explain but think of it as… you can make or break me."  
"I'm not quite following still." Gen said. Aika sighs and stands up.  
"Whenever you make me happy, I become euphoric, and whenever you make me sad, it makes me want to die." She said. Gen stands up and folds his hands behind his back.  
"So, what you're saying is, I can control your emotions."  
"In a way, it's difficult for me to explain it. Gen… I'm sorry." Aika said. He steps away, feeling a little uneasy. It's a lot for him to take in. It's also a lot of responsibility.  
"Aika, I… I feel kind of weird about this whole thing." He said.  
"Gen I'm… sorry I shouldn't have told you." She turns away from him feeling ashamed.  
"I'm… gonna go." He said as he starts to walk away.  
"Gen, wait!" Aika said as she turns to face him. He continues to walk away, not giving her another second to speak. She cries into her hands.  
"This was a huge mistake," she said to herself. She walks around trying to find him with no luck. After a few minutes of walking she stops by a river with rapids.  
"I really fucked up," she thought. The idea of suicide passes through her mind. Maybe. Just maybe. She steps into the river, letting the cool water pass around her ankles. Deeper and deeper she goes until she is in the middle of the river. The water surrounds her, covering her legs. After a few moments of waiting, she lets the water take her away. It's slow at first but eventually it gets more and more rapid. Her body starts to panic as it doesn't want to die. She starts flailing her arms as the water consumes her. Is this it? Is she going to die now? There's so much she could've done, do many things she could've said. Water fills her lungs as she is pushed under. It's time. A hand reaches under the water and grabs her. Familiar voices surround her as she slowly loses consciousness. Everything fades to black. All of the feeling in her body is gone. All of the emotions are gone. She feels nothing, empty. Empty.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Who's talking? What's happening?  
"I think so, she's breathing." Who's there? What's happening to her?  
"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone." Her eyes slowly open to see a few worried faces.  
"What…?" She starts but can't seem to finish her words.  
"Take your time," Senku said, "You inhaled a lot of water." Aika moans as she struggles to stand up.  
"Don't get up, your body is very tired." He said. She rolls onto her side and coughs.  
"What… happened?" She manages to say.  
"You…" Senku hesitates, "You tried to kill yourself. Again." Aika laughs, still feeling out of it.  
"Sounds like something I'd do." She said smiling. Gen kneels beside her and moves her hair out of her face.  
"Aika… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that." He said. Aika puts her hand on his face but it falls almost immediately.  
"Hey, it's okay. This is just something that happens. I'm a fucking mess." She said. Her eyes close as her muscles relax.  
"Let's get her into the lab." Senku said. Kohaku picks her up with the help of Chrome, who has struggles but manages to lift her. They carry her into the lab and place her on a soft fur blanket.  
"Let's leave her to sleep, we'll check on her tomorrow." Senku said. Gen shook his head. He didn't want to leave her again.  
"I'm staying. This is my fault." He said. No one said anything. They didn't know what to say.  
"If that's what you want to do." Senku said. Everyone walks out of the lab, leaving Gen and Aika alone. Some time passes and Aika wakes up from her deep slumber.  
"Senku," she said as she jolted up.  
"He's outside," Gen said. Aika stands up slowly, her body shaking.  
"Gen… I'm so sorry."  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It's just…" his voice trails off, "The idea of being your favorite person scared me. It made me feel like I had to start walking on eggshells." Aika looks at the ground and frowns.  
"I shouldn't have said anything," she said, "It's my fault, don't blame yourself. I tend to do this a lot, it's just how I handle situations." Gen sighs and stands up.  
"I'm going to tell Senku you're awake." He walks out before Aika can utter a word. Senku walks in with a bowl of water.  
"Here, drink this." He said. Aika takes the bowl. She looks down at it before handing it back.  
"I think I had enough water in me for one day." She said. Senku sighs and places the bowl onto the table.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. Aika nods and explains everything.  
"And that's why I tried to kill myself." She said.  
"So that's why you hung around him so much." He said. Aika nods and looks at her hands.  
"I'm sorry Senku, I-"  
"No need to apologize, I get it. I'm just glad you're okay." He said before standing up and walking out. Aika can see he's visibly torn on what to do. She's done this to him before when her ex broke up with her. It was a rough month for both of them. Her abandonment issues have caused so many problems in their friendship but for some reason he stuck around. They all did. Tajiu. Yuzuriha. Senku. All of them never gave up on her. She clenches her fists and walks out of the lab.  
"Senku," she said pointing at him, "I'm ready to get better. I know I've said this before, but I'm really ready this time. I want to get better. I will get better." She said as she stood her ground. Senku smirks and shakes his head.  
"She says that a lot, but today looks different. Maybe she is ready to get better." He said to himself. It's going to be tough, but maybe, just maybe, she will be able to get there.


	8. Try Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aika has recovered quickly from the day before. It's makeover time! Will Senku finally fall for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING**** Talk of suicide.
> 
> Haaaaaay it's ya boi (girl), I probably won't be posting for a few days after this one because writer's block as hit me once again. So I lied, oops. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks!! I really appreciate them!! Don't be afraid to comment! Wow over 200 reads? Thank you??!!!!

It's another morning and Aika is ready for the day. She climbs out of the hut and happily walks over to Gen.  
"Today is the day!" She said.  
"For what?" Gen asked, feeling a bit nervous. Ever since the favorite person confession he's been really cautious around her. He pretends like it never happened even though he still feels like he's on eggshells.  
"For me to finally win over Senku!" Gen chuckles and smiles. She seems to be having a good day.  
"You recovered quickly from yesterday," Gen said, "And, how do you plan on doing that anyway?" Aika thinks for a moment, ignoring the fact that she just tried to kill herself less than 24 hours ago.  
"Maybe I can do a grand gesture that will make him fall for me." She said. Gen shakes his head and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"Senku doesn't seem like the type to just fall for someone over something like that." Aika frowns and looks at the ground.  
"Well… do you have a better idea?" She asked. Gen nods and takes her over to the lab.  
"Since Senku and Chrome are out doing whatever it is they do, we have plenty of time for a makeover!" He said.  
"How would we do a makeover? There's no makeup and the only thing we can do is change my hair." Aika said. Kohaku walks in, overhearing their conversation.  
"My sister Ruri could help you with that. You both look to be similar in size so maybe you can borrow one of her extra dresses. She could also help you with your hair." Kohaku said, "And you seem to be doing well for someone who tried to kill herself."  
"Isn't she still sick? Shouldn't she rest? Also can she leave the village right now?" Aika asked, ignoring her suicide comment. It's so easy for her to jump from one emotion to the next. She can be suicidal one minute and the next love the world.  
"She'll be happy to help and we can try and sneak her out for a bit, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm her sister after all." Kohaku said.  
"Okay, well, go and try, we'll be here." Aika said. Kohaku runs into the village. Aika and Gen sit in silence, both deep in thought.  
"So, a makeover isn't going to do much. We need you to be useful. Not to say you're not useful!" Gen said. Aika giggles and smiles.  
"I know what you mean. Maybe we can get him down near the river at sunset with me all dolled up. It'll be super romantic and the lighting will be perfect!" Aika starts to daydream the perfect scenario. It's a beautiful sunset and she's wearing a similar dress to Ruri's. Senku walks over and he takes her hand and kisses it.  
"You look beautiful," he would say to her. They would kiss and-  
Her daydream is cut off by the sound of Kohaku's voice.  
"She's in here, it shouldn't take you too long to do her hair, right?" Kohaku asked.  
"Not at all, let's get started now before they realize I'm gone." Ruri said. She coughs a bit but quickly regains her composure. Aika stands and curtsies, not sure how to greet the priestess.  
"No need for formalities, it's nice to finally meet you, Aika." Ruri said with a smile. Aika looks up and her eyes widen. She's really pretty, just like her sister.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Aika said.  
"Right, let's get to work before the boys come back!" Kohaku said. She ushers Gen out of the hut and immediately gets to work stripping Aika of her clothes.  
"Whoa, slow down there!" Aika said as the dress is pulled over her head. She blushes as she covers herself, feeling self-conscious. Kohaku helps her into the new dress and smooths it out so it doesn't have any wrinkles in it.  
"Oh wow, Aika! It suits you perfectly! It even hugs your curves so nicely. He's going to fall for you so hard!" Ruri said. She went to work on Aika's hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail with a few small braids on the sides. After she finishes, Aika spins around to show off her new look.  
"Well? How do I look?" She asked. Gen walks in and stares at her in awe.  
"Wow, Aika, you clean up so nicely!" He said. Aika blushes a bit, still feeling self-conscious about her figure. Two voices start to slowly get louder and louder. Ruri sneaks out of the lab with Kohaku and Gen. They stand next to the side of the lab to stay within earshot. Senku and Chrome walk in. They both stop talking once they see Aika.  
"Oh wow, you look amazing Aika!" Chrome said as he approaches her. Senku doesn't move as he eyes her, taking in every inch of her body. He's only seen her once in a tight fitting dress. It was hard for him to take his eyes off of her then.  
"Well? What do you think Senku?" Aika asked. He is brought out of his trance at the sound of her voice.  
"You look nice." He said. Aika frowns and looks away.  
"Nice? I look nice? Is that all you have to say to me?"  
"What else do you want me to say? You know I'm not the best with compliments." He said. Aika stomps out of the lab feeling frustrated. She walks over to the three who are waiting for her.  
"That was… harsh." Kohaku said.  
"Yeah, wow." Gen said, pulling her in for a quick hug.  
"I'm sorry, Aika." Ruri said.  
"It's okay, I didn't expect much from him but that was terrible." Aika said.  
"Well, I guess now would be a good time to bring you back to the village." Kohaku said. She sneaks Ruri back into the village as Gen and Aika wait at the entrance. Luckily Kinro and Ginro didn't say anything. Kohaku has a way with words that seem to scare them, well at least Ginro was scared.  
"Now what?" Aika asked Gen.  
"Let's try and get you two somewhere romantic. Like the river! It's a beautiful area, it can't fail!" Gen said. After Kohaku runs back to the two, they all head over to the river where they set up the perfect spot. Gen and Kohaku pick some flowers and Aika places them in a nice pattern around the meeting spot.  
"Once the sun starts to set, we'll bring Senku here. Hopefully this is enough for him to fall for you." Kohaku said. Gen smirks and whispers something in Aika's ear. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.  
"Oh no, I'm not doing that!"  
"Oh come on, Aika! You have a beautiful voice! He'd fall for you instantly if you sang for him!" Gen said with pleading eyes. Aika sighs and groans.  
"Okay! Fine! I'll sing for him. If it doesn't work, I'm blaming you." She said as she points at Gen. He has a smirk on his face that Aika wishes she could wipe off. They wait out the day, finishing off the set up and talking about what will happen if it works.  
"Then you two can get married!" Kohaku said, "There'll be drinks and celebration! Maybe then you would be let into the village." Aika shrugs, not sure if she would want to intrude on their little home. It doesn't feel right since she's an outsider. The day passes by quickly and the set up is done. The next step is to get Senku to come to the river.  
"I think I can get him to the river pretty easily, I'll also fill Chrome in on our little plan." Kohaku said.  
"And we will stay hidden in between the trees to root you on!" Gen said. Aika smiles and pulls them both in for a hug.  
"Thank you, both of you for helping me with this. I know I just tried to kill myself but today is a new day. I'm ready for anything!" She said. Kohaku runs back to the camp while Gen hides in the trees. After some time passes, Kohaku returns with Senku.  
"So what did you want to show me?" Senku asked in an irritated tone, "I need to finish making more of the antibiotic." Kohaku pushes him towards the river and runs into the trees where she hides next to Gen.  
"Hi, Senku." Aika said. The sun was setting in the sky. The colors around them create a romantic atmosphere. Senku slowly walks over to Aika. Many different flowers surround them in a circle.  
"Aika… what's going on? Why are we here and why are you still dressed like that?" Senku asked. Aika looks at the river and bites her lip. After a few moments of silence she starts to sing. A beautiful love song from the time before. One that would bring a year to any eye. Senku listens intently, he always loved it when she sang and this is the first time she's ever sung for him. Once she finishes the song, she looks at the ground.  
"Aika…" Senku said. He puts his hand under her chin and lifts up her head so she's looking at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Aika I…" he hesitates, trying to find the right words, "Look, you're beautiful, stunning, but now isn't the best time for… this." He said as he motions around them. Aika blinks away a few tears.  
"I'm sorry, I just thought-"  
"That's the problem, you think too much and you act impulsively. Maybe someday we can make this work but just not today." He steps away from her, accidentally crushing a few flowers beneath his weight.  
"I'm sorry Aika." Senku said as he walks away, crushing more flowers alone with Aika's heart. She falls to her knees and stares at the ground as tears start falling down her face. Her whole body is numb. This is the second time he's rejected her and it hurts more than she can comprehend. Kohaku and Gen run over to her but she pushes them away.  
"I need some alone time. Thanks for helping though." She said as she walks along the river. The two helplessly watch her walk away, their hearts breaking for her.  
"There has to be some way we can break through that wall he's built up." Kohaku said.  
"Let's find out, for Aika!" Gen said.  
"For Aika!"


	9. Chase You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku has a crush, but who is she? Aika wonders who but doesn't push it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated regularly. Work and personal issues have come up. I'll try and be better for the next chapter. Sorry this one is short! Thanks for the kudos! Don't be afraid to comment!

Aika walks along the river, her head filled with thoughts about Senku. The way he looked at her when she started to sing was something she can't stop thinking about. Is there hope for them? Will she finally get her wish? So many unanswered questions run around her mind like headless chickens. She shakes her head to clear it. The sun fully sets as she finds a place to relax. Her body tired from all of the excitement. She sits on the dirt and puts her feet into the cool water. The moon slowly rises into the sky, illuminating the world around her. A thought pops into her head. What if she keeps trying? Maybe someday he will finally fall for her. No, she shouldn't force it. That's not how love works. Aika looks up into the sky and sighs. What if he does like her? What if he's just scared? What if…? She pushes out the thoughts, not wanting to think about it anymore. The night grows cool as a breeze flows by. A shiver pulls her out of her thoughts.  
"Maybe I should head back…" She said. Another breeze rushes by causing goosebumps to rise from her skin. Now is definitely a good time to go back. She stands up and slowly walks back to the camp. Everyone's already asleep when she arrives. The sound of heavy breathing can be heard inside the hut. Aika climbs the ladder slowly, not wanting to wake up Chrome or Senku. She slips inside and lays on her small bed made of different types of furs. Her eyes slowly close as sleep takes over her. Another eventful night passes, her dreams are filled with strange happenings as usual. The sun shines in the sky as it makes its way out of the land. Aika wakes up and stretches. This is the first night she's managed to sleep well.  
"You should just tell her how you feel!" A faint voice said.  
"I can't! It will just complicate things!" Another faint voice said. Aika groans and slowly gets out of bed. She opens the door and sees Chrome and Senku talking.  
"Can you both just shut up? I was sleeping!" Aika said, sleep still in her eyes. They both look up at her and Senku starts to blush.  
"Go talk loudly somewhere else." She said as she went back into the hut. Their conversation finally registered in her mind and she quickly climbed down the ladder. Senku turns to walk away but is quickly grabbed by his collar.  
"You aren't allowed to leave until you tell me who it is you're talking about." Aika said as she held onto him. Senku blushes an even deeper red and sighs.  
"You don't know her, she's uh… one of the girls in the village." He said, obviously lying. Aika frowns and lets him go. She can tell he's just saying that so she'd let him go. It can't be helped. Even then, what if he isn't lying?  
"I'm… going to go take a bath." She said as she walks away. At the river she slowly takes off her dress and steps into the water. It's cool around her body but it's still comforting. She washes her hair, more of the dye leaves. Her hair is starting to show her natural color, dirty blonde. No one has said anything yet but it's only a matter of time before someone does. Senku walks over, his eyes covered.  
"Can we talk?" He said, facing the other direction. Aika sits in the water so her body is covered.  
"Sure, what about?" She asked. Senku hesitates for a moment.  
"Us." He said. Aika stares at him curiously.  
"What about us?"  
"About our friendship." He said. Aika plays with her hands nervously.  
"So, are we not friends anymore?" She asked. Senku shakes his head.  
"No, we are still friends, it's just… you want more than that. And I feel like it's not fair for you. I should just come out and say it…" he sighs and turns to face her, eyes still covered.  
"Aika I think I'm-" he is cut off by the sound of growling. Shit. He spins around only to be greeted with a small pack of wolves.  
"Aika, stay calm. I'm going to throw a stone at them and we will run." He picks up her dress and a stone, one big enough to fit in his hand. Aika stands, ready to run. Senku throws it at one of the wolves, hitting it on the head. They all growl and start to run as Senku and Aika sprint through the trees. They make it back to the camp where they climb up the ladder and into the hut. Aika covers herself up with her bedding and Senku closes the door, hoping they will give up and leave. The wolves circle the hut, looking for a good way in. One of them starts to climb the ladder but slips and falls on its back. It howls in pain and jumps up. They circle the hut a few more times but eventually give up and run back into the woods.  
"I think they're gone," Senku said as he turns to face Aika. His face turns bright red as he sees she's still naked.  
"Oh sorry!" He throws her dress to her and turns away. Aika grabs it and slides it on, already dry from running.  
"I'm decent," she said, "What were you going to tell me?"  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He said. A silence moves in like the wind.  
"I've noticed your hair is losing its color." Senku said. Aika grabs onto a small amount of hair and nods.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna miss my black hair, it made my eyes look even prettier than usual." Aika said.  
"Yeah it did." Senku said.  
"What?" Aika asked.  
"What?" He echoed. Aika eyes him curiously. That was strange, did he just compliment her? She narrows her eyes at him but decides to shrug it off. Something inside of her explodes and she falls to the ground panicking. Senku rushes over to her. He rubs her back and lifts her into his lap.  
"It's okay, you're okay." He whispers in her ear. All of the excitement from the wolves made her anxiety spike. She opens her eyes and looks into Senku's. They are close, so close, close enough to kiss. Senku looks at her lips then moves in slowly, so many emotions running through him. He bites his lip as he gets closer. Should he really do this? Now of all times? He has wanted to do it for years. Just as their lips are about to touch, Kohaku barges in.  
"Hey, I saw a pack of wolves before, are you guys okay?" Kohaku asked. Senku blushes and drops Aika. He stands up straight, trying to act like nothing happened. Aika falls with a thud.  
"Wow thanks for dropping me, Senku." She said, oblivious to the fact he wanted to kiss her.  
"I don't know what's going on in here, but I'll leave you two to it." Kohaku said as she steps outside. She closes the hut door behind her. Aika turns to face Senku.  
"What the hell were you doing anyway? Were you trying to do that thing my ex used to do when I panic? You know you never have to do that." She said. Senku smiles and rubs the back of his neck.  
"Yeah… I thought you were struggling to breathe so I figured you needed some help." He said. When Aika has an anxiety attack and she can't breathe, her ex used to push air into her lungs to open her airway. It helped calm her down too.  
"Look, I get you were trying to help, but that's only a boyfriend thing. So don't ever feel the need to do it, I'll be fine." She said, her face redder than a rose. They were so close, and he was going to press his lips to hers. Sure it wouldn't really count as a kiss but it is very much like one.  
"I'm going to go into the village, I'll see you later." He said. Aika nods in reply, lost in thought. Before Senku can leave though, Aika speaks up.  
"Wait, Senku."  
"Hm?" He turns to face her.  
"You know I'm not giving up on you." Aika said. Senku smiles and walks out of the hut.  
"I know."  
'Don't give up.' He thought.


	10. New Chief?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen and Aika butt heads but there's a new village Chief! Trouble in the Kingdom of Science keeps everyone on their toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this authors note deals with hospitals and suicide. So you can skip it if you want. It just explains where the hell I've been. But before I get to that, this chapter is fast af and I hate it but it's important to the story. Anyway! Here we go, onto the scary stuff. I was hospitalized for four days due to stress. I wanted to die like nothing could stop me. I had pills and everything. So I call a hotline and end up in the hospital. They helped a lot and I'm doing a lot better now so don't worry! Now onto the story! Enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment and give kudos! Also them bookmarks make me happy. Thank you for those! Oh shit, over 300 views? Thank you all!

Time passes and Ruri is finally cured. The sulfa drug did it's work and she is finally free.  
"Ruri, I'm so glad you're better!" Kohaku said.  
"So am I! Thank you again, Senku." Ruri said. Aika smiles, it's so good to see her up and about now. It must've been rough being sick for all of those years.  
"And Aika, thank you for keeping me company while I recovered. It was so nice to be able to get to know you better." Ruri said with a smile. Aika smiles back and hugs her. In such a small amount of time, she got closer to her. All of them got closer to each other.  
"Now we just need to get Senku to fall for you." Ruri whispers to Aika.  
"I don't want to rush things, let's give it some time." Aika whispers back. Even though it's been a week, Senku can't stop thinking about how he almost kissed Aika. They were so close, he should've just done it. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. There's always going to be a next time. At least Ruri is fully cured now. She's been leaving the village to take walks every day too. Gen walks up to Senku, and breaks him out of his thoughts. The frown on his face is very noticeable.  
"Can I talk to you about Aika?" Senku looks at him surprised.  
"Yeah, sure, about what?" He asked. Gen sighs and looks away then back at Senku.  
"She's crazy, I mean she's a great friend, but she's totally a broken person." Gen said. Aika approaches them, tears in her eyes. She caught the very last part of their conversation.  
"I'm crazy? I'm broken? I thought you said I was perfect! What the hell, Gen?" Aika said with Ruri and Kohaku holding her back.  
"I only said that to make you feel better." Gen said.  
"So you lied to me. You lied about everything else, didn't you?" Akia said, breaking free from the sisters' grasps.  
"What? No! Just that… one thing." He said the last part slowly.  
"You were never my friend, were you? You just felt bad for me so you pretended to like me. Fuck you, Gen. Fuck. You." Aika said as she turns to walk away. How could he? She thought he actually liked her and didn't think she was crazy. She's not crazy though, she just has some issues. Ruri and Kohaku follow her to comfort her but she just waves them off.  
"I want to be alone." Aika said as she walks through the forest.  
"Fucking asshole." She said as she kicks a small stone. It rolls towards a beautiful creature. A deer. Aika quickly hides behind a tree and watches it graze. It's beauty left her in awe. She continues to watch, it slowly makes it's way over to a berry bush and plucks out each berry easily. The light almost seems to shine right on it. It's coat glistens under the sun.  
"Wow, I haven't seen a deer in… well thousands of years." She quietly said to herself. The deer's ears twitch and it looks up at Aika. It scratches at the ground and turns to run away. As it does, Aika falls to the ground.  
"No wait! Don't go… don't leave me." She said as she kneels beside the tree, "Everyone leaves me…" The deer cautiously walks back to its grazing area, keeping a close eye on Aika.  
"You're… back?" They stare at each other, waiting for someone to move. Neither of them do, but then the deer goes back to grazing. An idea pops into her head and she sits on the ground, hands forming a circle in her lap. It's been a little while since she last meditated and this deer gave her the idea. She closes her eyes and clears her mind. Thoughts pass by but she lets them dissolve into the depths of the darkness. Memories from before the stone world come flooding in. Her sister, her parents, her friends, all come to mind but as quick as they come, they fade. She stays like that for a short amount of time but it feels like an eternity. A familiar voice cuts through the barrier she created and it causes her to jump.  
"Here you are!" The deer looks up and runs away after getting closer and closer to Aika.  
"Dammit what the hell?" She said as she opens her eyes. Gen smiles as he approaches her.  
"What the hell do you want?" Aika asked.  
"I wanted to apologize."  
"Fuck off." Aika said as she stands and pushes past Gen. He grabs her shoulder and turns her around.  
"I'm really sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better back then, I didn't lie about anything else. I like you, I really do. You're an amazing person and I want to stay friends with you." He said, feeling a bit nervous. She could easily snap and this could all be over. Aika sighs and crosses her arms.  
"Okay fine! I forgive you..." She said, it's hard for her to stay mad at him. Gen smiles and walks with her back to the camp. She seems to be doing okay. Still though, he feels like he's on eggshells. She's so easily angered, it's almost not worth talking to her.  
"The village is having a celebration tonight, you should come." Gen said. Aika sighs, she's not one for big celebrations. Usually she just separates herself from the group because her depression gets too bad. Maybe this time will be different. Who knows. They walk into the village where the villagers are all standing around Senku.  
"Our new chief of Ishigami Village!" Kokuyo said as he raises Senku's hand into the sky. Both Senku and Aika stare at each other. Ishigami? Ruri approaches Senku and starts speaking to him. Aika is too confused to even hear their conversation. Did he really just say Ishigami? How? Aika is torn from her thoughts as a hand grabs her arm. She is brought over to a group of villagers while the Kingdom of Science all group into the priestesses home. She looks back, curious to know what's going on up there. Curiosity got the better of her and she broke away from the villagers to see what they are doing. She makes it just in time to hear the final story that has been passed down for generations.  
"So the guy who founded Ishigami Village was my father." Senku said. Aika's eyes widen, everything makes so much more sense now. 

That night, Ruri takes Senku to a special place while the village has a celebration. Aika decides to stay behind and just watch from afar. Gen convinces her to join them.  
"Come on, you'll have more fun if you're with everyone and not sitting here on your own." He said. She's still mad at him, but hey why not join in the fun?  
"Fine, I'll go." She said, noticeably uncomfortable.  
"There's alcohol," Gen said. Aika perks up a bit, alcohol was always a winning factor for her. She used to sneak out bottles of wine from her mothers stash.  
"Okay, okay, you've won me over."  
"That was quick, I never tagged you as a drinker."  
"I am, very much so." Aika said with a smirk. They walk into the village and Aika is immediately met with a bowl of some sort of booze. She happily takes it, drinking half of it in one go. Gen is offered some but he refuses.  
"I have to deliver a message." He said.  
"Yeah? And what's that?" Senku asked. Gen smirks and explains that Tsukasa is coming. Aika is oblivious to their conversation, too busy getting drunk to even notice. She stumbles over to Ruri smiling like a goofball.  
"Hey, Ruri, do you think I'll ever be able to get Senku to love me?" The question is super out of the blue. Ruri just smiles, smelling the alcohol on Aika's breath.  
"I think so!" She said. Aika sits down next to her and starts giggling uncontrollably.  
"Well, I hope you're right. I really do love him." She said as she watches Senku speak to Gen. Ruri puts an arm around Aika.  
"I'm so glad I have you here with me. You made my recovery so much easier." They giggle as they stand to join the others. Gen tells them that Tsukasa is coming and he has an army. Aika sobers up quickly, even if it's only a little bit. She stares at Gen, her eyes wide.  
"We're fucked." She said as she plops down on the ground. Gen goes on to explain everything.  
"Yep, we are really fucked." Aika said, taking another bowl of alcohol. Senku takes it from her.  
"I think you've had enough." He said smiling. Aika crosses her arms and pouts like a little girl. Over the bridge Kinro and Ginro are guarding the village. A rustling in the woods alerts Kinro to the group of Tsukasa's army.  
"Go get the others, now." He said, getting ready to fight. Ginro runs into the village to alert the others. He interrupts Gen by saying the enemy is attacking.  
"Shit, Aika, stay here." Senku said.  
"No, I want to help!" She said, feeling totally sober. Well, as sober as possible considering how much she drank.  
"Aika, listen to me. If what Gen said is true, I'd rather you stay back here than risk getting killed." Senku said as he grabs onto her shoulders. Aika looks into his eyes and nods. When he's right, he's right. Everyone in the Kingdom of Science all run to the bridge, leaving Aika on her own. The sound of something exploding pulls her out of her thoughts. She runs to the bridge only to see the enemy running away. Leave it to Senku to save the day. Kohaku helps Kinro up from the bridge.  
"Oh god, he's dead! My brother!" Ginro said.  
"Shut up, I'm not dead." Kinro said as he lays on the bridge.  
"Here, drink this." Senku said as he pours a substance into Kinro's mouth. He then starts to throw another substance onto Kinro's wound.  
"Are you serious, Senku? You should be more gentle with him, he almost died!" Aika said as she approaches the group.  
"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Kinro.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said.  
"Good, now let's all get some rest." Senku said.  
"You need to learn some empathy, Senku." Aika said.  
"No, I'm good."  
"Asshole."


	11. Danger and Cell Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village is in danger and so is Senku! They need to get ahead of their enemy by creating something more modern than anything they've created before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL!!!!!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Going to the hospital and then having horrible writer's block made this extremely difficult to write and this chapter is shorter than others and it sucks ass but it had to be done. This part of the show went fast so this chapter is also fast. I hope to continue to keep hanging out these chapters quickly. I'll try my best! I hope y'all are still enjoying this. I feel so bad for going on a small hiatus. Next time I do, I'll let y'all know if I can. Again so sorry! Enjoy! Don't forget to give kudos and bookmarks! Don't be afraid to comment! One last thing! Thank you so much for over 400 reads!

The next day, Kinro isn't fully better but he tries to fake it. Senku gives him his new glasses which everyone loves.  
"He looks so good in them!" Aika said.  
"Well, it's time to create something new. Ready Kaseki?" Senku said. He whispers something into the old man's ear and fire burns in his eyes. He's more than ready for whatever he's making as his clothes literally rip off his body. The three sisters cover their eyes along with poor Aika who too was in the field of view of the man's… parts.  
"We need to hurry. We are in a race against the storm! Let's get to work!" Senku said as the whole village brought materials to him. They all seem to be pumped and ready to work. Aika smiles, it's nice to see the village all get together like this.

Three days pass and the storm finally hits. Kohaku taught Aika what she could in that time. Maybe she can help fight a bit if things get too out of hand.  
"Do you think you can do this, Aika?" Kohaku asked. Aika frowns and looks at the forest in front of them.  
"I think so." Senku stands on the bridge, ready for the attack. Next thing they knew, they were in battle. Aika stays behind, only there for support if they need it. She hasn't gotten enough training yet to fully wield her weapon properly. Even then, she's ready. After some time, Hyoga steps in with his powerful weapon. Shit. He easily attacks everyone, leaving them all powerless. Aika runs to step in but Senku stops her.  
"No, you won't be able to help with this kind of weapon. He's too strong for you." He said. Aika stands back and frowns. She wishes she could be of more help. If only she trained for longer than just three days. Gen speaks up, giving Hyoga advice. He's really playing that man hard. Can he keep up the façade a little longer though? Magma runs in for the attack while Kohaku and Kinro set up for their next stunt. Aika watches on, feeling useless. Kohaku jumps from Ginro's sword and almost gets hit by Hyoga but before it can cut her, it falls apart. Hyoga looks at the stick, surprised that it fell apart.  
"A cut with such precision couldn't have been done with stone tools…" Hyoga said as he studies his broken weapon. Gen starts to speak, acting all surprised.  
"Really?! Who would sabotage you like this?" Gen asked.  
"Gen, I'm impressed. You really are an amazing traitor." Hyoga said, not bothering to look up.  
"What? No! I wouldn't ever betray you!" Gen's voice is high pitched, almost too high. His face goes from feigned shock to humor. Aika sighs, his cover is blown. Dammit. She starts to zone out a bit as she realizes the threat has been dealt with. Gen joins the Kingdom of Science on their side. He stands on one of the bridges posts, blabbering on about a flower but Aika doesn't pay attention. She's too busy feeling herself panic a little bit. No not now. Not here. She turns to sneak away while everyone is busy. Something's not right. As she looks towards the village and sees it's on fire.  
"This was just a distraction." Hyoga said. Everyone turns around to see their homes burning down. After the initial shock, Aika turns around to warn the others but sees they have already laid their eyes on the fire.  
"We have to save everyone!" Aika said as she runs into the village to help get the villagers out. She guides a few children out.  
"It's okay, we are all going to be okay." She said to them in a soothing voice. I hope. She thought to herself. A woman with pink hair walks by her, catching her eye before turning away.  
"Who the hell is that? She has to be with them!" Aika said as she watches the woman walk out of the village with a torch.  
"This is Homura, she has more brains than these idiots." Hyoga said. Aika watches as she runs and jumps over Kokuyo easily. Kohaku tries her hand but Homura jumps and dodges her attack easily. Hyoga and Homura both run back into the forest.  
"We need to evacuate!" Gen said. Senku runs into the village, telling more villagers they need to leave. Aika does the same. The villagers all run to the science hut. Some stand guard while the others stay inside the circle.  
"This is terrible, I can't believe they would do this to the village!" Aika said as she comforts a child.  
"We have to put the children up in the science shed. That will be safer than out here." Kohaku said. Ginro runs to tell the others but is stopped by a line of fire. Homura is still here, and so is Hyoga.  
"Get water!" Senku said as he runs to the fire with a pot of water. The other villagers do the same. Aika stays with the children.  
"Suika's gone? She ran away?" Kohaku asked Ginro.  
"Uh, yeah, I wanted to stop her but she went too fast. She's going towards the hot springs!" Ginro said. Senku and Kohaku go running in her direction. Everything is moving so fast. There's not much they can do now.  
"Senku wait!" Aika said as she runs towards them.  
"You're not coming, stay with the villagers. Keep them safe!" Senku said, not looking back. Aika stops in her tracks and frowns. She really wants to help, but he knows best. He always knows best. After some time, the three return and Aika lets out a breath of relief.  
"It isn't too difficult to rebuild what we lost. We didn't lose any precious lives, which means Ishigami Village has won!" Kokuyo said. Everyone starts to cheer, some villagers hugging others. Chrome casually walks over to Aika and "accidentally" bumps into her, pushing her into Senku's arms.  
"Ah! Chrome! What the actual hell?" Aika said. She looks up to see who she fell into and blushes deeply. Senku blushes too, but he tries to hide it by helping her up.  
"We did it!" Aika said, breaking the silence between them.  
"Yeah.. we did." Senku walks into his lab to think. Aika watches him closely. What does he have in mind this time? After some time, Senku looks up and chuckles. He's got an idea.

The villagers all start to rebuild their homes. Slowly but surely they are all coming together. Senku and the Kingdom of Science all gather around.  
"What's next? You managed to stay hidden for some time but they're going to tell Tsukasa that you're still alive." Gen said.  
"Yeah, I know. And he'll eventually figure out how much gunpowder we can make in a short amount of time. Which isn't really enough for guns." Senku said while picking at his ear.  
"We can't? What do you mean by that?" Ginro asked.  
"But why?" Kaseki asked. Senku goes on to explain why they can't make as much gunpowder as they need.  
"And now we are out of gunpowder." Senku said.  
"You lost me." Kohaku said.  
"I think I get what he's saying." Aika said.  
"There's got to be an easier way to explain this to us." Kaseki said.  
"Okay, listen, even though we have guns, we can't use them without gunpowder. Tsukasa will figure this out eventually," Senku said, "And I'm ten billion percent sure he will have a huge army for their next invasion." Aika steps away from the group, feeling herself panic a little bit again. She sneaks away into the hut where she puts her face into her hands. All of this talk has her anxiety spiking. What if they can't take them down? What if they lose everything? What if? She peeks outside as Senku's voice rises. "Cellular phones!" Was all she heard before she shut the hut door. Nope. Not dealing with that right now. She's in a bit of a crisis and needs to calm down. The whole village is hanging around Senku who is attempting to explain to them what a cellphone is. After some time, Aika is able to calm herself down. A knock on the hut door startles her.  
"Uh, come in!" Senku opens the door slowly and smiles at her.  
"Hey, you okay? I saw you sneak up here before but there was a lot going on so I didn't get the chance to check on you." He said as he sits down next to her. Aika smiles and instinctively puts her head on his shoulder. He doesn't move at all, it's actually kind of nice.  
"I just got a little anxious thinking about Tsukasa and stuff. Nothing to worry about." She said after a few moments of silence. Senku lightly strokes her hair.  
"Don't worry, we have science on our side. We'll be fine."  
"I hope so." She said.


	12. I Am So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will explain my absence.

So I've been struggling with motivation and I just lost the want to update this fanfic. I went back and couldn't even finish reading the first chapter of it. I feel so ashamed by how it's written and I want to edit it a bit so it sounds better. My writing has improved since I last started this, so hopefully this time around I won't hate it as much. I'm sorry for being so inactive for so many months, the days just slipped past me so quickly, it took me until a comment I just got on this that this still exists. I've also decided to follow with the manga instead of the anime. I think that makes more sense than to stop where the anime stops. I plan on taking the actual dialogue from the manga and tweaking it to be more of my own, in a way. I will keep this up, but I will be rewriting the chapters as I feel like I can. I'm thinking about starting at the very beginning of the manga too, so it won't start with Aika in stone. This will hopefully better portray her and Senku's relationship. I hope anyone who is still left wanting this to continue will be okay with rereading it from the beginning or even just continuing from where I left off. I'm going to change the title to have (EDITING) in it until I edit all 11 chapters and added any in between. Thank you for even considering reading this and giving me kudos. I hope it will be a lot better after I edit it and hopefully I'll continue to write it until I decide to end it. I'm currently writing two other fics, for personal use, so this may not update that quickly depending on if I feel like working on it. Okay, this is getting to be long now so I'm going to end it here. Again, thank you for reading my fic. Let's all hope I can finish it!

-Jinx

tl:dr

I lost motivation but will be editing chapters, going by the manga, and starting from the beginning of the manga. So reread it if you want or continue from where I left off.


End file.
